I Won't Lose You Again (SnowBarry!)
by Tir3dForever
Summary: A story continuation of Did I Really Move On? Yes, this a #SnowBarry fanfiction, yes I do suck at summaries, yes I love #SnowBarry. Caitlin has moved back to home, California, where she is going to get her memories back into her hands...or is she not? Will a certain someone make her forget about her past and focus on the future? Please read this! I suck at writing summaries! PLSSS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ** _Don't any of the characters (sadly) BUT I DO OWN the plot and the OC characters. Plus, this a continuation from my other story (Did I Really Move On?) you DO NOT have to the first book in order understand the ongoing plotline, but it wouldn't hurt to know what happened to Caitlin and Barry's relationship! I am also changing Barry's and Cisco's college (in my other book it said they both went to Yale but that wouldn't make sense for three people to be transferring from a different IVY league college to UCLA all at once so to make it realistic I am changing Barry's and Cisco's college) :D Anyways, on with my story! Oh I forgot #SnowBarry #SnowBarryAllDayEveryday! #SnowBarry4Eva._**

 **Caitlin's POV**

I got transferred from MIT to UCLA. I can't believe this, I actually agree with Carter shipping me off to a whole different state to people I don't even know (welll I don't remember them, if you want the truth) I don't remember anything of my past which makes me feel so insecure and stupid and well straight guilty. I feel so bad for not remembering people who I can call family, according to Carter that is, and seeing them look desperate to get me to remember them makes me feel like a complete shitty ass person, even though Cisco told me not worry about since , I don't know but that name feels so similar on my tongue but to my mind it's all foggy up in there., and his family are my family friends.

I shook my head and I just look out the window while I let sings along to this one song. This tune sounds so familiar, where have I heard this song before?

 _Way before you came I was hollow, hollow, hollow  
Use to complicate now I'm alright, alright, I'm fine  
All I gotta do now is follow, follow, follow  
Use to complicate now I'm alright, alright, I'm fine_

It's gives me such a good feeling, it reminds me off someone, who? I can't remember, I just can feel it. I closed my eyes just to see a scene I can't remember that took place.

 _I was holding hands with someone while my other hand was fist pumping in the air. My hair was all over the place as I jump up and down to the beat. I was smiling widely, the lights were going crazy, blinking and turned off then blinking then turned off again. The person holding my hand brought it up to their lips and m-_

I snapped my eyes open, what the hell was that? I shook my head and listened to the next verse.

 _You don't need no big production  
The synch and just my voice is fine  
You don't need to wear your makeup  
No need to mess with God's design  
You're just so simple and sweet  
You're just so simple and sweet  
You're just so simple and sweet  
You're just so simple and sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Lets keep this simple and sweet_

The scene was being continued in my mind.

 _My eyes widen and a smile was finding it's way on my lips, my cheeks started to burn as I realized I felt myself blushing because of that sweet passionate simple touch. I looked at the stranger's eyes, his handsome green eyes that made my knees weak. I turned away from him and looked at this one girl who has been giving me the dirty eye but then a smirk formed on her beautiful face, my eyebrows were scrunched together, and my lips fell into a frown and I turned back just to see the green eye boy's eyes linger on the beautiful girl's face. I felt an unknown feeling raise in my chest. What is this?_

The song snapped me out of my dreamy stance. I shook my head, weird. I should tell Cisco about this, after all he did say he was moving to California and is gonna be there, since I am attending his college! I smiled as I felt the musician's pain as the song continued. I swear this song sounds very familiar, where have I heard this song?

 _Way before you came I was empty, empty, empty  
Use to complicate now I'm alright, alright, I'm fine  
All you gotta do now is tell me, tell me, tell me  
Use to complicate now I'm alright, alright, I'm fine_

Suddenly Dr. Allen turns off the radio and smiled back at me as I realized that his car was parked. He smiles "Welcome, to my sweet home. You will be living under my roof with my wife, Nora Allen, and two kids, my older son, Barry Allen, & my younger daughter, Amelia Allen, is that okay?"

I nodded my head mutely, what can I say? I am after all their guest and am still hung over Ronnies' death, hell it happened during my winter break! I grab my luggage and get out of the car. looks at me "Let me carry these for you Cait."

I smiled sadly, I remember Cater telling me that Pa used to call me. I whispered shyly "No, it's okay I can-"

He cuts me off and kindly looks at me "Oh Caitlin, I am not that old, I can carry things."

I whispered a small thank you and let him carry my things. I followed behind him and suddenly the door opens and a lady walks out and hugs me. I raised my eyebrow and she smiles sadly at me "I have missed you Caitie. I haven't seen you since you and your brother moved out to Chicago...Oh where are my manners, come on inside!"

I was dragged inside and she yells "Amelia! Barry! Come on downstairs, our guest is here!"

I don't like this. I don't like this at all. I have a really bad feeling about all of this. I still can't believe Carter and I were born in California out of the places, I hate this place so much already. Carter said I loved this place more than anything else, maybe my accident changed me? Oh well, what can I do about that now?

A young girl, who looks about 8 years old hops her way down the stairs, gosh she looks so adorable. She runs towards us and squeals "Hui Caitie! I am Amelia Caitlin Allen! We both have the same names!" She giggles.

I smiled shyly at her. I crouched down to her level "That's so cool isn't it?"

She nods and hugs me "I love you already!"

I giggled as she pulls away. Her mom looks at Amelia "Where is Barry?"

She shrugs her shoulders "I dunno? Work?"

I giggled at her body language and facial expression, those remind me so much of someone, why do I feel like i am home? These people, except the little girl obviously, feel so familiar. Why? Why can't I put my finger on this matter and yell out 'Aha!' when I finally find out what the hell the answer is. Why isn't this that simple?

I will get to the bottom of this. I will get Cisco to help me out. I will figure this out.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I will try to update more often! Please leave a like/comment/review/follow/or whatever makes you happy! Thank you for reading my story! Keep smiling! :D**

 **-SJ (Peace)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Flash characters BUT I DO OWN OC and plotline! Yeah, all human. Heehee (forgot to state this!) Also, I think Barry is gonna a be a "bad boy" or have an egotistical personality...not sure still planning. Yeah, yeah Barry is on his way guys chillll XD. You might see him in this chapter on the next chapter.**

 **Caitlin's POV**

sighs and then looks at me "Oh my! I forgot! I am Nora Allen, Barry Allen's mom and call me Nora."

I nod unsure about how to replying that. Mr. Allen then walks in "I dropped Caitie's luggages in her room just as you told me to Nora."

-Nora smiles at her husband "I can't wait for Barry to see her!"

Mr. Allen looks a bit nervous "Heehee, I will have to you a story afterwards..."

I guess it's my turn? I looked at them "Thank you very much for taking me in Mr. & Mrs. Allen."

Nora groans "Sweety, you have always been like my daughter, please call me Nora and call my husband Henry, okay hun?" She wraps her arm around my shoulder with a small smile.

I smiled tightly "Okay. Sorry?"

Henry laughs "Oh Caitlin, don't be! You didn't do anything wrong, you haven't changed one bit."

Nora sighs "Except your memories are all gone."

I giggled "Yup."

I wish I could remember all of this...you guys seem so familiar...it's just...I don't know why I can't remember this!

Nora smiles sadly at me "Lets take you to your room."

I nodded my head and followed her up the stairs. She then smirks "Oh by the way, Barry's room is right across yours! My room and my husband's room and Amelia's room are downstairs. So, if you need anything go ahead and bother Barry!"

I giggled shyly "I still don't know who Berry...is that a nickname for a girl?" I cringed not sure. Oh shit! Henry said older son! So, Berry? (or Barry? Which one is it?), weird as name, is the older son? Oh crap. I am gonna get my ass che-

Nora snaps me out of my trance with her laughter "Oh gosh! That's what you said the first time when you were 3! You were like 'Berry? Girl? Where?!' and you got all excited and then disappointed when you saw Barry and adorably titled your head to the side and looked at me and your mother and said 'No, girl? I no like.' and then Barry cried and you just ran off towards your father and Henry, I even have this recorded."

I blushed, man she knew how to embarrass someone, I can't believe I made her son cry. She wipes her eyes "Oh gosh, I have to tell Henry this, and Barry is my older son. He is 20 and is doing his sophomore year in college at UCLA."

I nod, at least this Barry kid is smart. Wait, he isn't a kid! He is older than me. Why do I have to be friends who are older than me? Why am I thinking about this? Age is just a number...well there is always a limit on that to. I shivered inwardly and Nora yells "Henry! Can you cal Barry and tell him to get the things I told him to and tell him to come home early, so he can interact with our guest who will be attending his Uni."

I heard a groan causing Nora to giggle and I smiled a bit. Man, this is awkward. Nora then smiles at me sweetly "Lets take you to your room so you can relax and get refreshed okay?"

I nodded my head mutely and followed her towards the rooms "There is one bathroom upstairs, this room right here is Barry's" She points at the door that's painted in red. Weirdo. Maybe, that's his fav. color...but still who paints a door Red? Why not leave it...White? I shook my head and Nora smiles at me "I totally agree! I always thought that painting a door red was weird, even if it were your fav. color."

I looked at her shyly "Did I say that out loud?"

She shakes her head "Your eyes told me a whole different story."

Man, that's creepy, is she some type of I dunno Meta-human? I shook my head childishly, that only happens in the comic books. Superpowers don't exist, that's just logically not possible...well maybe in the future but for now, not possible. She then points at the white door, thank God, at least this wasn't painted in Violet or Black or Pink. I shivered. Nora smiles at me "And this is your room! Everything in there is organized I made sure my son cleaned it up, that is if this room was messy, and Henry told me that Carter told him that your has things you like so we will get those things shipped in here by the evening and Barry will help you, hope you like your room sweety."

I smiled at her and opened the door, wow, this room was so spacious. I smiled widely like a child who saw Santa on Christmas night, even though Santa doesn't exist, realistically speaking of course. I looked back at Nora and gave her a hug. I whispered "Thank you so much Nora."

I suddenly, got a flashback of my mom.

 _"Mom! A-are you okay?"_

 _She hugs me tightly and whispered "Whatever happens, just remember that I will always love you okay?"_

 _I let the tears roll down my cheeks and she wipes them "I love you Angel." and she falls onto her side._

 _I froze and just stared at the body that was shaking uncontrollably and screamed. I couldn't think straight. I realized that she was having a seziure, that's what we learned about the last day of summer camp and the day before the first day of Freshmen year of high school._

 _My dad runs in "Ange-Cathy!" he yells out my mom's name._

 _My mom suddenly stopped moving. I gasped and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks "Mommy?"_

 _My dad looks at me and kisses my forehead "I am going to take her to the hospital, be careful okay Angel?"_

 _I nodded my head and hugged both of my parents "I love you mommy and I love you daddy."_

 _My dad wipes my tears "Never cry okay my fav. redhead." I nodded my head and let the tears fall as I see my father drive off with my mom is the passenger seat un-_

I was snapped out of my memory just to see a very concerned Nora. She wipes my tears "Sweety?"

I just hugged her again "I remember an incident of my past."

She rubs my back and gently asks me "What was it?"

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks "The last time I saw my mom and dad before...something happened? I can't remember what happened after that, I can't. It's so annoying! I feel so pathetic. I feel so guilty. I can't remember anything or anyone of my past, Carter told me that you guys were my family friends and loved Carter and I with all your heart. I just can't remember! I can't make you guys go through this pain of me not remembering you guys...I feel so...so...so useless?"

Nora hugs me even more and man I think she was crying to cause her voice changed "Oh Angel, don't worry. We will help you get your memory back! I swear! I promise you honey, it just takes time...And please don't feel guilty or useless, you are anything but useless because sweety you changed my family's life with your kind heart and warm smiles, just keep smiling and be the kind hearted girl you have always been. Don't feel guilty because it wasn't your fault. Okay?"

I nodded my head and we pulled away and she smiled at me "Don't worry okay? Now you go get some rest okay Angel?" She wipes my tears, just like Ma and Pa did that night.

I nodded my head and walked into my new room and locked the door and slide down the door and hugged my knees and let the pain of not remembering much, the pain for Nora's pained eyes and pained facial expression, the pain of losing Ronnie, I just cried and cried and cried.

I slowly cried myself to sleep ignoring the pain swelling in my chest.

 **A/N: Yes! Double Upload! Whoop! Whoop! ANyways, hope you enjoyed my story! Please leave a like/comment/review/follow! Thank you very much for reading my story! :D Lots of smiles.**

 **-SJ (Peace)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash characters (sucks right? I know. Damn.) BUT I DO OWN the OC characters and this weird ass plotline. Heehee. He doesn't know when Caitlin is coming to live with him but he does know that she is coming to live with him and his family, just wanted to put this out there. You will be seeing Barry in this chapter for sure...but will they meet each other? Well you gotta just wait and see for , on with the story.**

 **Barry's POV**

I smiled at Joe and laughed as Iris was messing with Eddie's hair. I shook my head "Y'all too cute."

Joe rolls his eyes and walks towards me and whispers "Too cute that makes me wanna puke my guts out. That's for sure."

I laughed out loud and Joe walks away from me with a smirk on my lips as he winks at me then he gives me a 'you better not tell Iris that' look.

I shook my head and realized that Eddie left, Iris walks upto me with her ipad in her hands and a pout for forming on those lips I used to shower kisses- snap out of it Barry! You are over Iris, you have to win Caitlin's heart back, hell her mind too. I shook my head just see iris trying to get my attention. "What were you saying sorry was zoning out again."

She sighs and rolls her eyes "Barry, I need your help with an artic-"

My phone starts ringing, I gave her a 'I am so sorry!' and turned away from her. "Hello?"

It was my dad. "Okay? Right now? Yeah, I am not busy. I have get the groceries now? Okay...we have a guest? Grrreat. Aight be there dad, bye."

Iris looks at me "I am so sorry but I have to go, I have a guest over and my parents didn't tell me who it was or ahead of time."

She smirks "I bet it's a girl who your mom is trying to hook you up with, since you seem to be away from girls after our break up."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Rissy."

She growls and I chuckled. She hates that nickname. I waved "Okay by Rissy." I heard a stomp and I run off. Man, messing with Iris is fun.

I run my fingers through my hair as I walked towards my car, I get in my car and drove off to the grocery.

~Skip drive and as he finishes his grocery shopping~

I pulled out my wallet to pay off my grocery and the cashier screams and a I suddenly felt something very cold, metallic against my temple, I looked at the person from my side vision and realized that it was a robber who placed a gun against my forehead. I took a deep breathe in, man am I going to die today? I am actually really excited to see the gues- suddenly my face was against the counter. I groaned, man I should stop zoning out.

The gunman pushes the gun a bit more on my temple "Give me your money."

I sighed, how many times do I have to deal with these kinds of people. I gave this a guy an elbow strike to his stomach, he drops the gun and I elbowed him in the face hard, and then got him in a choke hold and yelled "Call the police! Now!"

The guy tries to elbow me in the stomach, but I keep dodging his strikes, I have a weak stomach, so yeah I have to dodge his strikes or I will be in pain. I see a bunch off cops running in to my rescue, I see Joe and gave him a smirk and the guy looks at me "Don't mess with me, I work for the cops."

He groans "Fuck!"

Eddie, punches him hard, knocking out the robber in the process and carries him out, I look at the cashier "Can I pay now? I have to go home fast." Joe pats my back and walks off with his crew and the robber in his arms.

She nods her head mutely and also slides a piece of paper, it was her number, I bluntly looked at her "Sorry, I am taken. My girlfriend is home. Bye." I grab my bags and head off to my car.

I drive off to my house. I turned on the radio and 'What Do You mean by Biber' was playing. I looked around just to make sure there wasn't anyone, what? I don't want to hurt manliness for liking a bieber song. I started singing along to the lyrics and I increased the volume and rolled down my windows and I was jamming out. After the song was over I looked out my window just to see a bunch of girls giggling, guys giving me the you weirdo looks, shit. I rolled the windows down! I didn't mean to.

I groaned and continue driving home. I finally reached my house and parked the car, get out off my car and grab the groceries and opened the door. But something attacked my legs, well hugged my legs but still, I looked down with a wide smile forming on my lips. Amelia yells "Mommy! Mommy! Bar is home! He is home!"

She giggles and I laugh, my mom grabs the bags from me and I pulled Amelia in my arms and threw her on my shoulder and smiled as I hear giggles "So, munchkin did you miss your awesome big bad brother?"

She yells "You are not bad bar! You are nice and good! Cause you give me chocolates!"

Ah, shit, I forgot chocolates! I then innocently looked at her "I forgot the chocolates today...we go tonight?"

She squeals "Okie! Chocolates tonight it is."

I chuckled and looked at my dad "What?"

He walks towards me and looks at my temple, shit. I smiled innocently "Hey dad how was work?"

He sighs "Why is there a small bruise forming on your temple?"

I shh'ed him "Mom will freak ou-"

My mom walks and pulls me down to her level and examines my bruise "Mooomm it's nothing! I am alright."

She looks at me "What happened?"

I innocently smiled at her "A Gunman. But i knocked him out and Joe came to the rescue."

My mom tears up and hugs me tightly and dad takes Amelia into his arms so I don't drop her. "Mom, I am alright, it wasn't a big deal."

She wipes her tears "I don't like this Barry. Anyways, our guest is upstairs in the guest room refreshing, can you go get her? Dinner is almost ready. Thanks for the groceries by the way."

I nod and she gives me one last hug and I make my way up the stairs and stood right in front of the guest room's door and took a deep breathe and lifted my hand to knock on the door...

 **A/N: Sorrry I know this chapter was short but I am most probably going to double upload today unless my family decide to kidnap me for the night XD Anyways, hope you liked it! Please leave a like/comment/review/follow/or whatever makes you happy! Keep smiling and my quality of writing for this chapter kinda dropped sorry about that but I will write better, I swear!**

 **-SJ (Depressingly sleepy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the flash characters BUT I DO OWN the OC characters & the plotline! :)**

 **Barry's POV**

I don't know why I am so nervous, I knocked on the door. No reply, I knocked again, and again, this time a bit louder. I started freaking out, what if this guest died! Oh my gosh! I am freaking out, holyshit! Holy shit! There is a dead person in the gu- I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around just to see icy light blue eyes, man those eyes took my soul away that's for sure. Her hair was a bit blonde but mostly white like the color of snow. Her red lips look so soft and warm. Man, she is biting her lower lip. It was Cai-I blurted out "H-hi."

She shyly looks at me "Why are you knocking on that door so loud?"

"I-I was looking f-for the guest m-my parents were talking about, cause erum dinner is ready?" My voice cracked and I stuttered, aw shit. I screwed up hard core-ly.

She giggles, such a beautiful sound to my ears, I wouldn't mind hearing her giggle all day long, I won't get bored of her giggle, "I am the guest and I was in the guest room, I think you were knocking on your door."

I looked at the door and groaned, I am such an idiot! I thought it was the guest's door, no wonder it wasn't white! I laughed stupidly and rub the back off my neck, when I tend to realize what stupid mistake I did. She gives me one shy smile and walks past me and down the stairs. Damn it! I groaned and gently banged my head against the wall. Caitlin Snow, you are going to be the death off me!

I hurried into my room and dressed into something professional looking, I pulled on my button up shirt, a tie and jeans and a vest. I looked good. I winked at the mirror "Time to impress Bae."

I chuckled and walked out my room after I put on my watch. Now I look fabulous. I walked down the stairs just to see Caitie helping my mom with the dishes while my mom was trying to stop her from helping her with putting food down on the table. I smiled warmly, I can imagine my future with someone as beautiful as her.

My parents look at me with a shocked face, what can I say I look so han- My mom pulls my cheeks "Awawaw you finally dressed up! i haven't seen you wear that vest since your Senior Homecoming! You look so adorable."

I groaned and gently pull my mom's hands off of my cheeks "Mom! I am not adorable."

My father pats my back "Finally, looking like a young man and deciding to wear something more appropriate for our dinner. Oh Colton will be here by the way."

I sighed, Colton Haynes, as known as my cousin, don't get me wrong he is really cool, but girls swoon the second he enters the room, I am not even lying Iris fainted once. The door bell rings and my mom yells "I will get it!"

I looked at Caitlin and she shyly giggles as she plays with Amelia. I hope she doesn't faint or swoon when Colton comes in. I heard my name "Barry!"

I groaned internally and turned around facing my cousin "Sup Colts."

He smiles at me and pulls me into a manly bro hug. We pulled away "So tired." He yawns and sits down in the chair and his eyes fall on Caitlin. He looks at my mom "Aunt Nora, who is she?"

He never took an interest in a girl, well his X-Girlfriend of 5 years doesn't count but still. She smiles widely "Remember Caitie?"

Colton's smile widens and his eyes sparkle in awe, I mean that's most probably how my facial expression was when I first saw her. He nods his head "Of course."

My mom then frowns "She got into an accident a couple of years ago but lost her memory of the past."

Colton frowns, did I tell you that when we were kids Colts and Caitie were best friends? He gave her the nickname Caitie. I sit down next to him and looked at Caiti who finally stood up and carried Amelia towards the table. My mom looks at her "Caitie, this is my son Barry and that's my nephew Colton."

She shyly smiles at both off us. Colton stands up and held a hand out and she shakes it as he smiles at her "Nice to have you back Caitie."

I groaned, Colton stop trying to charm her! She smiles up at him brightly "I am still getting used to this but thank you for having me back Colton."

He smiles and sits back down, Caitlin sits next to me, Amelia sits next to Colton, my mom sits next Caitlin and my dad sits in between Amelia and my mom and we dig in for dinner making small talk here and there.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, been busy since yesterday around 6:30 pm! I hate shopping! Gah! But I got a camera (my dream camera might I add) and meh. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a like/comment/review/follow. Thank you!**

 **-SJ (Dead meat.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own character. I own OC and plotline. I am done with disclaimers, you get the idea. I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH CHARACTERS. Now that's done lets get into the story, shall we?**

 **Caitlin's POV**

After dinner Colton and Barry decided to go out to hang out with their friends, common friends I am assuming? So, Nora decided to push me out as well. Neither of the boys protested as I thought they would. Oh well, what can I say if they were willing to let me tag along. I smiled shyly at both of them and walked with them.

Colton tries to talk to me, but my replies are one word, don't get me wrong. He is a sweet and a very charming young man, but I am not ready to move on from my life back with my brother. I bet he is happy that he doesn't have to share the apartment anymore so he can- yeah lets not think about that. I shivered. I thankfully had never walked in on them so thankfully I can't visualize it.

These two boys seem so familiar, I smile at their "brotherly" love. I sighed and just crossed my arms across my chest and walked behind them trying really hard remember them. Colton snaps me out of zone, "Which college are you attending?"

I smiled at him shyly "UCLA."

He smirks "Sweet! Me too, so does Barry and Cisco."

That caught my attention "You know Cisco!"

He laughs and nods at me "Yeah, I have known him since I move from Chicago."

I smiled even more and got curious "Which highschool did you to in Chicago."

He smiles "Jones College Prep Highschool."

"Really? I graduated from there. When did you leave?" Maybe that's why he seems familiar.

He smirks "I left my Senior year cause my mom got a better job here and it's close to my family." He throws an arm around Barry's shoulder and they both smiled at each other before looking at me.

I giggled "You guys seem like a couple."

They groaned and pulled away from each other and Barry ruffles up my hair "Jeez shorty. Seriously?"

I gently shoved his hand off of my head "Not my hair Barry."

He rolls his eyes, I giggled and looked at Colton "Do you know Carter Snow?"

Colton yells "Yes! Oh gosh, yes! I hung out with him. No wonder I felt like i have seen you before...I mean I didn't knew you were _the_ Caitlin Snow. I mean the last time I saw you was when we were 14 and you look a lot different now and that's a good thing. You remember Jennifer?"

I nodded my head while laughing a bit "Gosh, I miss her. She was so funny."

He nods his head "Man Cait. I thought you were a different Caitlin Snow not my childhood best friend Caitlin snow."

I giggled and smacked his arm "Can we just go to where we were supposed to go?"

He nods and I glanced at Barry who just looks like something is bothering him. I touched his wrist and felt something spark because of that touch, I gasped and pulled my hand away and looks down at me with wide eyes. I cover it up by fake coughing "You okay? You seemed like something was bothering you. "

He just gives me a really soft yet adorable smile causing me to blush shyly while Colton was oblivious to us. None of us spoke for the rest of the walk. We finally reached someone's house, Colton goes and knocks on the door and suddenly a sleepy guy opens the door and yawns "You made it...and there is a new person." he waves at me.

I shyly waved back and then a girl walks out "Eddie who is it?" she then looks at Barry and hugs him "Bar, how are you?"

He chuckles, but doesn't hug back, weird, "Iris, heyy, I am great."

She then looks at Colton and blushes as she hugs him, he chuckles and hugs her a bit. Man, this is awkward. She looks at me with a rasied eyebrow and looks back at the boys Barry blurts out "Amanda Martinez."

What the fuck? Amanda? Seriously? I just smiled at the girl name Iris. She smiles at me "Hi Amanda! I am Iris. Are you new here?"

I opened my mouth but Colton nods "Yeah, she goes to UCLA now."

Iris nods her head and she smiles at us "Oh my bad, why are you guys here again?"

Barry rolled his eyes "Eddie said he wanted to show me this one case on the crime site so we are heading off to there."

The blonde haired man, who opened the door, now is wearing is cop uniform, I guess he is Eddie? Iris frowns but walks back inside and slams the door shut. I muttered "Sheesh, chill it with that attitude."

Barry and Colton snickered while this Eddie dude was oblivious to us. I then remembered what happened back there. I smacked Barry's arm and he whines "Why did you hit me!"

i rolled my eyes "Barry, I smacked you, two different things. Also seriously? Amanda Martinez?"

He sighs "You didn't have a good moment with me or her...we did something pretty hurtful...well I did...but I was immature and wanted to tease you but I didn't realize what I was doing, so that's why I didn't want her to remember you..."

So, he hurt me? Should I be mad at him? Or Should I be happy that he "protected" me? I shook my head. I looked at Colton "Why did you tell her what college I am going to attend now?"

He shrugs "Cause I didn't know what college you used to go to and just to show her that you are very smart."

I raised any eyebrow "I mean not trying to brag here or anything but I did come from MIT so shou-"

He looks at me "You went where?"

I sighed and Barry answers him "MIT."

He smirks "You sure still are pretty damn smart."

I rolled my eyes and and smacked his arm "Jerk much."

He laughs and Barry rolls his eyes at us. I curiously asked Barry "Why are we going to the crime site?"

He looks at Colton "Colton wants to see what I do on the crime scene. He is studying to become a lawyer but is into science. I am a forensic scientist on the crime scene."

I sighed "Fun."

They both chuckled and after what felt like a decade we finally reached the crime scene. I was awed by this. I walked ahead of the three men and crouched down to get a better look at the dead lady and dead man. Suddenly, I remembered something.

 _After my dad ran out of the house with my unconcious mother in his arms. I ran out as well suddenly saw my dad's car crash into a truck. I gasped and saw the car smash and topple over. I saw glass shattering, people screaming, the car suddenly exploded, right infront off my eyes. I couldn't run, I was frozen on spot. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I was snapped out of my zone and ran towards the car which was burning. I screamed "Ma! Pa! Mom! Dad! Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _But someone held me back, I tried to fight the person I couldn't fight back, I didn't have that much strength in me, after I felt the person's grip on my elbows loosen up. I ran towards the burning car with tears rolling down my cheeks faster than a waterfall. I kept yelling "Mommy?! Daddy! It's me, Caitlin. I am here, please be okay. Please. I need you guys."_

 _Suddenly, the door was kicked open, I looked up too see a burned, crusty, bloody, hand that hand glasses pricked into it. I gasped and kept running. I grabbed the hand but it was so burnt that I felt chills crawling down my spine, I looked over to see who it was. I gasped ralizing that it was my father's hand. The smoke was blocking the air from passing in and out of my body. I started choking, it was getting really hot, I felt like I was on fire, and I realized that some of the fire was on my back, I screamed in pain and sudd-_

Somebody was shaking me. I gasped and looked behind me were Colton and Barry looking at me with worried eyes. i felt tears blurring my vision. I gasped and whispered "I remember the night off my parents death...I-I watched them die...I could've stopped it...The c-car crashed into a t-t-truck and *hiccups* and then it-t e-e-ex-explo-d-ded-ed. It went boom...I touched my daddy's hand...It was horr-rrifying. I-I am so confused."

I was pulled into a group hug and they just let me cried while rubbing my back in a calming way. I want to remember what happened. I need to remember the past in order to remember my parents and everything that has happened before the car accident I got into after fracturing my wrist and right foot. What happened? I just cried in their arms ignoring the pain swelling up in my chest, the police sirens, the ambulance sirens, reporters running around and the cops yelling at each other. I slowly lost myself to the darkness off this world with the last line running in my mind 'Why can't I remember?'

 **A/N: I hope this was a longer chapter. Anyways, i hope you guys liked it! I will be updating the other story sometime today as well. Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/like/review/follow/or whatever makes you happy. I need an extra week off.**

 **-SJ (Sadddd cause my break is over.)**


End file.
